Listopadowy deszcz
by Cellar
Summary: Tłumaczenie "November Rain" Lunalelle. Spostrzegawcza Mugolka, Hermiona Granger, udaje się po odpowiedzi na swoje pytania do dziwnego, posądzanego o posiadanie tajemniczych mocy mężczyzny. AU


Nie było łatwo to przetłumaczyć, bo było to napisane bardzo specyficznym językiem. Najcięższa była sama „scena właściwa". Tłumaczenie pewnie nie jest idealne, ale starałam się.  
>To całkowita alternatywa (AU). Ten tekst długo nie chciał wypaść mi z pamięci. Chyba przede wszystkim ze względu na niezwykłą kreację postaci i specyficzny, gęsty klimat.<p>

Autor oryginału: Lunalelle  
>Tytuł oryginału: November Rain<br>Opis za autorką: Spostrzegawcza Mugolka, Hermiona Granger, udaje się po odpowiedzi na swoje pytania do osobliwego, posądzanego o posiadanie tajemniczych mocy mężczyzny.

**Listopadowy deszcz**

Posiadłość Riddle'a górowała nad Little Hangleton, zaznaczając brzeg miasteczka swoją imponującą bryłą. Hermiona tkwiła przed nią – jego domem – już od jakiegoś czasu. Mokre włosy przylgnęły do jej twarzy, a ubrania przesiąkły do suchej nitki. Trzęsło nią niesamowicie i nawet wyobraziła sobie, że powstrzymuje tę ulewę jednym machnięciem różdżki. Wcześniej podekscytowana swoim zamiarem – miała udać się do człowieka, o którym plotkowało i którego obserwowało uważnie całe miasto – wybiegła z domu, zapominając zabrać parasolkę spod drzwi.

Zachowanie mieszkańców miasteczka mogłaby uznać za dziwaczne, gdyby nie przemawiał przez nich strach. Hermiona sama nie była odporna na ciekawość i choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, teraz była wypełniona świadomością, że ma zamiar wetknąć nos w wybitnie nie swoje sprawy.

Również obserwowała tego mężczyznę, gdy zdarzało jej się wpaść na niego, to w sklepie spożywczym, to w bibliotece, to w kawiarni. Miał swój rytm dnia i o odpowiedniej godzinie można było spotkać go w określonym miejscu. Odkąd po ukończeniu uniwersytetu przeprowadziła się do Little Hangleton, niewytłumaczalnie ciągnęło ją do tego mężczyzny, który pozbył się rodziny swojego ojca z ogromnej posiadłości, pozostającej teraz pod opieką zaledwie trzech służących; mężczyzny, którego zadziwiające rysy czyniły go niemal nieludzkim. Przypominał gwiazdora, którego nigdy nie miało się szansy spotkać w prawdziwym życiu.

Ludzie szeptali, że jest czarodziejem.

Co zakrawało na absurd, a jednak była tu, przemarznięta i przemoknięta do cna, zastanawiając się, czy powinna sięgnąć ręką do kołatki.

Były te dwa razy w bibliotece, kiedy doszło do więcej niż przypadkowego kontaktu między nimi. Siedziała dwa stoły od niego, pochłonięta książką – studiowała historię wybuchu na Krakatau. Obok przeszedł właśnie mężczyzna, zbyt głośno rozmawiając przez telefon o czymś, co zdecydowanie mogłoby poczekać. Zerknęła w bok, kiedy mijał Riddle'a. Nie dlatego, iż spodziewała się, że coś się stanie, raczej przez rozdrażnienie. Nie przysięgłaby, ale wydało jej się, że książka ze stosiku Riddle'a jakimś sposobem sama zrzuciła się z kupki, uderzając przechodzącego mężczyznę. Kiedy doszło do niego, komu przeszkodził, jego gadanina natychmiast ucichła. Powiedział, że oddzwoni.

Oczywiście, książka nie mogła spaść sama. Riddle musiał ją popchnąć... A może rzucić. Choć nie była w stanie pojąć, dlaczego miałby to zrobić. Zaobserwowała, że w bibliotece obchodzi się z książkami równie ostrożnie, co ona, a Hermiona nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby żadnej w ten sposób – rzucając nią w kogoś.

Kiedy uciążliwy mężczyzna już się oddalił, Riddle pochylił się, by podnieść książkę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, dosłownie na sekundkę. Nic jej nie poraziło, nie odczuła żadnej fantastycznej nici połączenia między nimi. Zdało jej się jednak, że wyczuła lekkie zainteresowanie z jego strony. Tyle że oboje szybko wrócili do swoich lektur i żadne z nich nie roztrząsało dalej tej sprawy.

Parę tygodni później Riddle wszedł do tej samej alejki między regałami, co ona. Szukała dobrej fikcji literackiej – czegoś ze słowami cięższymi od okładki, czegoś, co uruchomi w niej całą kombinację zapadek. Było ciasno i szturchnął ją ramieniem, kiedy obracał się za nią i stanął tuż obok.

Gdyby należała do tych trzpiotek, które uwodzą powłóczystym spojrzeniem, mogłaby pomyśleć, że robi to, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Jednak jej formalny strój – koszula i tweedowa spódnica – raczej nie były tym, co go przyciągnęło. Nie, żeby nie interesował jej flirt. Robiła to, gdy studiowała i przecież wciąż była w dobrym kontakcie ze swoim byłym. Nie oszukiwała się jednak. Przyczyną jego bliskości nie była ona, lecz książka, w poszukiwaniu której wodził właśnie długim palcem po nazwiskach autorów. Nie mogłaby przysiąc, ale zdało jej się, że poszukiwana książka sama wskoczyła do jego dłoni, zanim właściwie po nią sięgnął. Znów, ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment.

Nie było powodu, by sądzić, że podejrzenia całego miasta były zasadne. Żadnego dobrego powodu. I nie było powodu, by uważać, że myślał o niej więcej niż przez parę minut tu czy tam, gdy od czasu do czasu zbiegały się ich ścieżki, zupełnie tak jak z każdym innym mieszkańcem miasteczka. Ale ona myślała o nim, czasem nawet bez zdawania sobie sprawy, że znów zaszczyca obecnością jej myśli, on, cichy obserwator. Zawsze myślała o nim na czarno-biało, z bielą skóry mocno kontrastującą z cieniami twarzy, kruczoczarnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim w końcu zdecydowała się zapukać. Stał tam, w jakiś sposób wyższy niż pamiętała, choć była to najpewniej sprawka stopnia przed wejściem.

– Tak? – spytał dość obojętnie, choć unosząc uprzejmie brwi.

Nagle nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. _Bardzo, bardzo niemądrze, Hermiono_. _Dlaczego właściwie tu jesteś? _Wciąż zadając sobie to pytanie, niespodziewanie wyrzuciła z siebie:

– Widziałam, co zrobiłeś.

Uprzejmość i obojętność ześlizgnęły się z jego twarzy jak płachta z pudełka skrywającego magiczne skarby. Zostały chłód i rozważanie. Był z nią więcej niż trochę zaznajomiony i ustąpił na bok, gestem zapraszając ją do środka. Przekraczając próg, poczuła ciężar swoich przemoczonych butów. I niemal podskoczyła, kiedy kurtuazyjnie zaczął zdejmować z niej płaszcz.

Poprowadził ją przez salon do dużo bardziej wygodnego, ciemniejszego pokoju, oświetlonego tylko przez ogień kominka. Usiadła na sofie, naprzeciw ognia; poczuła jego żar, była jednak zbyt wyziębiona i mokra, by naprawdę z niego skorzystać. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wnętrze domu prezentowało się tak odmiennie właśnie przez to, że pomimo lamp i oświetlenia elektrycznego zamontowanego w ścianach, oświetlone było jedynie przez płomień. Były świece w kącie, lampa oliwna na biurku i ten ogień naprzeciwko niej.

Dotarło do niej również, że są zupełnie sami. Nie słychać było nawet tykającego zegara, który mógłby przerwać tę straszną ciszę, która musiała zalęgnąć się w tym pokoju już dawno. Nic, nawet odgłosu obijania się deszczu o dach.

– Więc. – Riddle spoczął na drugim końcu kanapy, ale ta odległość okazała się i tak niewystarczająca dla Hermiony, mimo że znajdowała się między nimi poduszka. – Zobaczyłaś coś, czego nie powinnaś.

Nie mogła się ruszyć, nawet potrząsnąć głową.

– Nie, ja… myślałam…

– Co myślałaś? – I w przeciągu sekundy mogła posmakować każdej kropli niesmaku, jaki odczuwał w związku z tym, kim miała być. Bo kim, jeśli nie zuchwałą arogantką, przychodzącą do niego, by… by co? By przekonać się, że to, co mówią ludzie, jest prawdą? By zapytać, czy nie nauczyłby jej tego, co potrafił?

– Pokazałeś mi? – spytała. Spojrzała na to, jak usadowił się na kanapie, zupełnie zrelaksowany, a jednocześnie ułożony jak sonet. Zgięcie kolana, zawinięte mankiety koszuli, wystudiowany wyraz twarzy – wszystko było na swoim miejscu. – Nie przypuszczałam, że należysz do osób, które pozwalają zobaczyć ludziom przez przypadek.

Uniósł podbródek. Zniknęła zimna kalkulacja, ale nie była pewna, czy to, co ją zastąpiło, było czymś lepszym.

– Co ci pokazałem?

– Książki – powiedziała. – Widziałam, jak się poruszają. Same. Nie dotykałeś ich.

– Więc nie widziałaś mnie zaduszającego zające, kradnącego pióra rozjechanym krukom lub czytającego stare, podejrzanie wyglądające łacińskie książki. Coś nowego. Ci, którzy mają dość odwagi, by przychodzić do mojego domu, są zazwyczaj dość szaleni, by wierzyć we wszystko, co podpowiada im i w co każe wierzyć ich rozgorączkowana wyobraźnia. – Riddle pochylił się ku niej, w jego oczach zaświecił błysk czarnego humoru. Hermiona w życiu nie słyszała, by wydobył z siebie tyle słów i utonęła w jego otwartości, nie bacząc na to, że w istocie mogło to być zatapianie się w morderczym objęciu. – Nie, żeby to, co widzieli, było nieprawdą.

Zanim zdołała uczynić cokolwiek, choćby poderwać się z kanapy, trzymał ją za włosy. Jego stalowy uścisk wyciskał deszcz z jej włosów. Czuła lodowate krople płynące w dół wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Nie powinnaś była widzieć tego, co ujrzałaś – wysyczał. Czuła jego gorący oddech na policzku. – Nie powinnaś była być w stanie tego zobaczyć. Co znaczy, że stałaś się czymś więcej niż figlem, którym się wydawałaś. – Uścisk na jej włosach osłabł, a napięcie w cebulkach zniknęło. Jednak nie puścił jej, zamiast tego zmierzył spojrzeniem jej twarz, jakby ją badając. Był zbyt blisko, by mogła swobodnie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kiedy wreszcie pochwycił jej wzrok, nie mogła go już oderwać.

Jego pocałunek był łagodny, usta pełne i miękkie, bardziej delikatne niż mogłaby przypuszczać. Zamknął oczy, podczas gdy jej usta wciąż nie chciały mu ulec. Wypuścił jej włosy. Czekał, aż zdecyduje, jak to się skończy, bo nie sądziła, by uczynił coś wbrew jej woli, ba!, by kiedykolwiek wziął kobietę wbrew jej pragnieniu. I tak, czuła już te pędy pożądania zapuszczające się i wiercące w jej podbrzuszu. Riddle był mężczyzną, który zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał. Nie potrzebował zaklęcia, by jej dłonie znalazły się na jego twarzy i przyciągnęły go bliżej. Mogłaby być zirytowana swoją chęcią poddania się, kiedy odłożywszy delikatność na bok, wpijał się w jej usta, ale czy nie przyszła tu by zaspokoić ciekawość?

W tych rzadkich chwilach, gdy fantazjowała na jego temat, a nie przyznałaby się do tego nikomu, wyobrażała sobie, że będzie cichy podczas seksu. Jak na co dzień. Ten niezwykły rodzaj ciszy, którym niewielu ludzi mogło się pochwalić. A teraz spijała z jego ust jęki, pozwalając przygnieść się jego ciężarem. Wśliznął nogę między jej uda, przeciągle łamiąc ciszę w ciemnym pokoju, ale wciąż się kontrolując. Nie wymykało mu się nic prócz jęków. Jednocześnie mogła wyczuć każdy drżący od pożądania pod jego koszulą mięsień.

Pozbył się marynarki i koszuli, zanim oboje zdołali przeciągnąć sweter przez jej głowę. Obranie upadło obok i cichy szmer towarzyszył każdej rzucanej na podłogę części garderoby. Był mokra wszędzie. Tam, gdzie włosy zwilżały jej szyję. Gdzie dotykały ją jego dłonie, ponieważ wciąż powracały do jej włosów, przekręcając jej głowę w tę i we w tę, by mógł wpić się w jej usta, pocałować za uchem, ugryźć w szyję. I gdzie jej noga zwilżała jego spodnie, jako że wpierw pozbyli się jej jeansów. Lewą ręką sięgnęła do guzika i pociągnęła w dół jego spodnie, chcąc pomóc mu się z nich wydobyć. To był pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyła go w jakiś sposób zakłopotanego, ponieważ coś nie przychodziło mu z należytą łatwością. Niemniej mogła niemal wyczuć to delikatne tchnienie magii, kiedy jego spodnie ześliznęły się z niego bez niczyjej pomocy i ułożyły zgrabnie na posadzce. Spojrzała na niego, cała drżąca. Jego twarz skryła się w cieniu, cały był jednym wielkim, płoszącym światło cieniem. Znów pociągnęła go w dół. Pchnęła biodrami ku jego biodrom – nie nosił nic pod swoimi spodniami i teraz nie mogło go powstrzymać nic poza jej czarną bielizną.

Był tak ciepły, jak rozgrzany piec na jej skórze, i choć kontrolował się, był też bardzo namiętny. Nie podejrzewałaby go o to. Choć zachowywała ciszę, a z jej ust nie wydobywało się nic poza nie głośniejszymi od szelestu papieru westchnięciami – za każdym razem, kiedy pożądanie wypełniało ją po brzegi i przelewało przez nią, pozostawiając ją pustą – nigdy nie posądziłaby się o bycie tak zaborczą. Przylgnęła do niego, jakby miało zależeć od tego jej życie, i wbiła paznokcie w jego skórę, kiedy całe podniecenie przepłynęło do jej palców.

Riddle ocierał się o nią powolnymi ruchami jak woda uderzająca o burtę statku, jego męskość naciskała na nią przez materiał, ale bez wyraźnego pośpiechu. Jej wnętrze zacisnęło się w proteście przeciw jego cierpliwości. Zanim się zorientowała, spadli z sofy, twardo lądując na dywanie. Riddle przyjął na siebie siłę uderzenia, choć przede wszystkim to ich szacowne odzienie złagodziło upadek. I zaśmiał się, kiedy jej stanik rozpiął się samoistnie, a figi uciekły z jej ciała, zdarte niewidzialnym pociągnięciem. Było coś strasznego w brzmieniu i barwie jego szczerego śmiechu, coś, co znów sprawiło, że zapulsowała z niecierpliwości.

– To nie moja sprawka – powiedział, a tembr jego głosu był niższy, okrutny uśmiech ostrzejszy w tym świetle. Teraz to ona była cieniem, unosząc się ponad nim i przy jego pomocy opuszczając się na jego długość. Pierwszy raz miała już dawno za sobą, ale upłynęło już nieco czasu od ostatniego razu. Był przeciętny w rozmiarze i obwodzie, poczuła się jednak rozciągana. Sama niemalże mogła poczuć, co czuł, kiedy zacisnęła się na nim, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Rytmicznie przyciskał dłoń do jej wzgórka łonowego, dotykając palcami jej wrażliwych, obrzmiałych warg i podrażniając jej łechtaczkę. Potrząsnęła głową, nieco spłoszona zbyt mocnym wrażeniem, które wywoływały pieszczoty, jakimi jego palce obdarzały jej dolne wargi.

Uderzyła dłońmi po obu stronach jego głowy, sprawiając, że srebro na stoliku zatrzęsło się. To znów wywołało jego dziki uśmiech i uniósł się, by wziąć do ust jej pierś i zranić ją zębami – aż krzyknęła. Zaczął ssać, wcale nie łagodząc bólu. To sprawiło, że pchnęła mocniej. Odpowiadał jej za każdym razem. Wbił pięty w podłogę, by wzmocnić w ten sposób własne pchnięcia, a jednocześnie, zaciskając dłoń na jej biodrze, pomagał Hermionie go ujeżdżać.

Poczuła zbliżający się orgazm, jeszcze nim jego jęki załamały się, a jego ruchy stały się nierówne i pospieszne. Musiała przygryźć wargę. Orgazm był szybki i gwałtowny. Zacisnęła prawą dłoń na jego ramieniu, podczas gdy lewa dołączyła do jego dłoni, która pieściła jej najwrażliwszy punkt. Ich palce splotły się na moment, pracując w tempie, które wyznaczyła. Szybkimi, okrężnymi ruchami spowodował, że jej orgazm wybuchł z pełną siłą. Wydobywała się z niego, dysząc ciężko i drgając wokół niego.

Wtedy rzucił ją pod siebie i znów górował nad nią. Ciężką dysząc w jej usta, przejął kontrolę nad pchnięciami. Zacisnęła dłonie na jego pośladkach i pociągała go mocno ku sobie, chcąc przeciągnąć każdy przyjemny, słabnący skurcz. Wreszcie warknął i wytrysnął, wbijając się w nią gwałtownie. Lekka domieszka gorąca była jedyną oznaką jego orgazmu.

Zaśmiał się ciepło (na miarę swojego chłodu) i ugryzł ją w miejsce, gdzie jej szyja nosiła już znaki jego poczynań – do krwi, by posiąść ją bardziej niż wtedy, gdy drążył ją swoją męskością. To było wtedy, gdy ona również go posiadła.

Jego ręka, wilgotna od jej soków, powędrowała od jej brzucha, przez jej wrażliwe piersi, aż wreszcie zacisnęła się na jej gardle. Nie zacisnął palców, ale wciąż mogła wyczuć w nich siłę oraz chęć pozbawienia ją dopływu powietrza. Nagle miała przebłysk zrozumienia, jakby wizję – innych kobiet, których bezwładne ciała wynosił na tyły domu. Jego ogrodnik, Frank, jak reszta służących zmuszony do milczenia, chował je na pobliskim cmentarzu, zaraz za posiadłością. Zawsze znajdował się jakiś świeży grób i trumna gotowa pomieścić dwa ciała.

I pomimo tej wiedzy – bo to była wiedza, nie jej ponura wyobraźnia – nie bała się.

Riddle podparł się na łokciu i zerknął na nią spode łba. Jego druga ręka wciąż zaciskała się na jej gardle. Jeszcze godzinę temu skorzystałaby z możliwości ucieczki. Zamiast tego czekała, jej ciało wykorzystane, jej umysł gotowy na nadchodzące miesiące zaspokajania ciekawości.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie czułaś swojej mocy? – spytał.

Dzięki odrobinie swobody, którą jej podarował, potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Jeszcze raz zacisnął dłoń, zanim zupełnie ją oswobodził.

– Wiesz, że zamierzałem cię zabić, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w wejściu?

– Tak.

Jego głos było nieco więcej niż szelestem, jego powieki ciążyły nad sennymi oczyma. Nigdy nie widziała go tak zrelaksowanego.

– I co ja mam z tobą począć? – zamruczał.

– Ucz mnie. – To było pytanie i oświadczenie zarazem i choć powiedziała to miękko, nie było w tym cienia wątpliwości czy wahania.

Przeszukał jej twarz i tak, znalazł coś, co mógłby kształtować. Coś, co było czymś więcej niż gliną. Powiedziałby, że to wyzwanie.

– Kiedy zaczynamy?


End file.
